Love or hate
by call me ChaCha
Summary: Cerita tentang Sasuke yang pulang ke konoha dan ketenu Naruto dan Sakura. Garing , geje. Don't like don't read!


Desclaimer : Kalau saia yang punya Naruto , bisa-bisa isinya SasuNaru semua, hehehe..

**Love or hate?**

Naruto dulunya sangat benci pada Sasuke si pantat ayam , tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena Sasuke adalah teman baiknya , bahkan dia sudah rela mati demi menjemput Sasuke.

Dia lagi mikirin sahabatnya yang terbaik itu dan dia seneng banget sampai senyum-senyum.

Suatu hari dia ke taman dan dia melihat Sasuke lewat , dia senyam-senyum dan melambai sambil lari-lari ke tempat Sasuke sambil manggil-manggil.

"OOoiiii!," dia teriak dan mendatangi Sasuke , Sasuke cuma diem sambil ngomong ''hn'' seperti biasanya...

"Kangen sama konoha nggak?," kata Naruto sambil unjuk taring , eh , gigi.

"Lumayan...," kata Sasuke sambil jaim alias jaga image , nggak mau senyum tuh..

"Aku senengg... kamu pulang hehe," kata Naruto mringis-mringis lagi.

Aduh , aduh , kok wajah Sasuke jadi kaya kepiting rebus?

"Hahhh... Sakura chan mana ya?," kata Naruto sambil mijit-mijit kepalanya yang sebenarnya nggak pening juga...

"Ngapain kamu cari-cari dia?," Sasuke cemberut , Naruto jadi bingung sendiri , kenapa ya Sasuke?

"Kita adakan pesta karena kamu pulang...," kata Naruto.

"Nggak usah ngajak dia deh," kata Sasuke sinis.

Naruto makin bingung deh.. "Ih kenapa sih?"

Karena aku nggak suka kalau kamu deket-deket cewek itu! Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kamu cemburu kalau aku deket-deket Sakura chan ya?," loh? Kok Naruto bisa tahu?

Iya!

"Nggakkk...," Sasuke bohong aja deh. Tapi , kayanya Naruto nggak bisa diboongin tuh.

"Kamu suka Sakura ya?," kata Naruto kedip-kedip , padahal dalam hati sedih karena ternyata usahanya untuk mendapatkan Sakura gagal deh soalnya Sasuke ternyata malah suka Sakura.

"Ih, nggak lah yaooow," kata Sasuke kaya banci taman lawang , eh Narutonya malah ketawa.

"Ayo kalo gitu kita bikin pesta!," Narutonya maksa sambil mrengut makin bikin Sasuke dag dig dug, idih...

"Aku nggak mau kalau ada dia," kata Sasuke sebel. Naruto maksa terus , Sasuke nolak terus , pusing deh..

"Ayo dong , Sakura chan kan juga temen kita," kata Naruto sedih kok Sasuke malah musuhin Sakura.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau!," kata Sasuke.

"Kasih alesannya dong...!," kata Naruto.

"Karena...," kata Sasuke nggak bisa ngelanjutin.

"Pokoknya nggak,!" kata Sasuke , yah nggak ngasih tahu alasannya deh akhirnya , gimana sih.

"Iya!"

"Nggak!"

"Iya!"

"Nggak!"

Dan seterusnya...

Tiba-tiba yang sedang diomongin datang, jeng jeng jeng... dialah Sakura!

"Eh eh , Sakura chan," Naruto langsung ngerapiin rambutnya tapi tetep aja jabrik kaya gitu , nggak mungkin bisa klimis. Pokoknya intinya caper gitu lah..

"Eh , ada Naruto , ada Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tebar pesona sama Sasuke , tahu-tahu Sasuke pengen ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura chan kita buat pesta kepulangan Sasuke yukk...," kata Naruto sambil kedip-kedip , kelilipan kali tuh anak.

"Ayokk... Sasuke mau?," sekarang gantian Sakura yang kedip-kedip. Sasuke merinding disko.

"Males," kata Sasuke sambil berbalik.

"Sasuke kun tunggu!" kata Sakura wajahnya merah.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke kesal karena digangguin si jenong.

"A.. Aku suka kamu!"

"What!"

"Whattt!"

Lolololo , kok whatnya ada dua? Yang satu itu Naruto yang satu Sasuke , gitu..

"Lo? Sakura chan! Kau hianati cintakyuu!," kata Naruto tersedu-sedu sambil menyeka ingus.

"Aku nggak mau! Aku kan sukanya..."

Naruto dan Sakura langsung besstt! Menoleh ke Sasuke. Siapa kira-kira yang ditaksir Sasuke? Saksikan silet setelah iklan berikut ini! Eh , bukan!

"Sama barbeque."

Oh , jadi Sasuke laper..

"Oh.. gitu to! Untung aja," kata Sakura sambil ngelus-elus dadanya yang rata.

"Kalau gitu ayo kita pergi ke tempat barbekyuuu!" kata Naruto semangat membara.

Hati Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping, cuma gara-gara gengsi dia tidak jadi menyatakan cinta? Oh no , oh no...

"Naruto , sebenernya aku suka kamu!"

Waduh! Sasuke jadi mengungkapkan cintanya!

"What?"

"Whattt!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke kaget tak terkira

"Sasuke?" Naruto tereak sampai serak.

Sasuke nggak berani nengok, cuma ngeliatin tanah. Sakura udah mangap lebarnya nggak kira-kira.

"Ternyata..." Naruto melotot. "Selama ini kamu cewek ya!"

GUBBRRAAAKKKSSS!

Akhirnya bisa juga buat SasuNaru.. Maaf ya kalau jelek. Dulu ada yang protes humornya kurang berasa , mungkin karena bacanya dulu sambil hatinya kesal karena pairing kesukaannya dibashing. Mungkin lo.. Kalau sekarang masih nggak lucu.. terserah deh.

Ada yang ingin saia jelaskan..

1. Saia bukan utusan fujoshi lain seperti yang dituduhkan LuthMelody. Saia membuat fict itu bukan berniat menyulut perang , tapi hanya untuk hiburan , makanya saia kasih warning gede2 , biar fict itu sampai ke pembaca yang benar. Tapi kenapa masih ada SasuSaku fans yang baca? Protes pen name? Alah , jangan berdalih. Kalian bisa protes lewat message kan?

2. Saia SasuSaku hater dan fujoshi , tapi mulai sekarang akan berusaha menghargai semua pairing , maafkan saia atas kesalahn saia yang lalu.

3. Menurut saia bashing halal makanya saia tak takut membuat bashing. Pertama di peraturan tak ada dan author lain sering melakukannya , tapi mereka memang tidak blak-blakan. Makanya sekarang saia buat bashingnya minim saja seperti fict di ats.

4. Saia bingung dengan LuthMelody , dia bilang saia penyebab perang pair dan menyusahkannya , tapi dia agak senang dengan adanya perang pair karena bisa mengatai SasuNaru blak-blakan tanpa beban. Apakah kalian juga berpikiran sama? Kalau begitu kenapa kalian menolak perang pair?

5. Saia menghapus fict saia yang lama karena saia disadarkan bahwa ternyata pernyataan pendapat cukup dibatasi di FFn. Sekali lagi , saia akan belajar menghargai.

6. Saia minta maaf banget karena semuanya. Kalau kalian minta saia pergi , saia bakal pergi , kalau kalian minta saia tinggal , saia akan usahain tinggal. Kesalahan EYD tolong maafkan saia belum terlalu ngerti.


End file.
